tangled love
by katherineblizz
Summary: will sabrina and puck find their way


**Sabrina-17**

** Puck-17**

** daphne-13**

** Red-13**

**saturday night every family member is away on a case at england they come back on wednsday**

** PUCK'S POV **

i was getting ready for my date with madison i don't even know why i bother deep down in my heart i know i only have space for one girl and her name is Sabrina, yep thats right i have finally admitted my love for her i know the Trickster King admitting his love to ugly would totally damage my reputation but she's just so perfect, But i know she would never like me like how i like her or maybe even love. Sabrina being the most popular girl in school is asked out almost everyday! but she always says no because she said she's saving it for a special someone

** SABRINA'S POV **

Sabrina was in the shower thinking - tonight puck was going out with that slut madison again! i try my best to not show my jealousy but it's just so hard i just finished washing my hair and CRAP! forgot my clothes in my room!, so i wrapped my towel around my petite body and headed out slowly walking to my room and all of a sudden puck out of all people came out of his room and saw me in the hallway basically naked!

i saw her standing in the hallway with the shortest towel i have ever seen on her body i just stood their standing with my mouth open

what are you doing here! shrieked sabrina

uhh.. i uhh i was uhh stuttered puck

then the doorbell rung so sabrina just ran to her room and thought of what just happened

when puck answered the door there stood a girl with blond hair with green eyes too much makeup and too pink clothes puck was only going out with her because he wanted to make sabrina jealous but it didn't seem to work little did he know sabrina had a date with her boyfriend zach the quarterback tonight

sabrina pushed her thoughts to the side and thought about what she would wear tonight she had gone with dark skinny jeans and a white blouse with combat boots and a ambercrombe jacket nothing special but she didn't know that puck and sabrina were going to the same place - the movies

at the movies

puck saw sabrina and zach at the movies and was immediately jealous when sabrina left to go to the washroom zach immediatly started flirting with another girl and when sabrina came back she saw everything and dumped her coke on his head they both left - sabrina ran home because she was sad and puck left to make her feel better leaving a wet hunk and a clueless girl

sabrina! sabrina slow down! said puck

and for once she did

when puck reached her

she started crying again

they didn't talk much after that they walked home in a comfortable silence

when they went home sabrina went strait to bed and puck planned a surprise for her

he set up the tv to her favourite movies made her favourite foods and mad the couch comfy

after everything was set he went upstairs to sabrina he knocked on her and went in there he found a quiet sabrina in bed with tears falling out

i have a surprise said puck

sabrina just looked up

puck put a blindfold around her and she winced

don't worry said puck you can trust me so she said a quiet ok and they both went downstairs to the living room

when puck tok of the blindfold she smiled a nice warm smile

you didn't need to do this I'm fine really said sabrina

nonsence! the queen of sneaks must have thee best puck said in his most manly king voice which made sabrina giggle

they sat down and watched if i stay after a while sabrina snuggled closer to puck hoping he didn't mind and he wrapped his arm around her he said a faint

i love you

and kissed then soon it was the most passionate kiss they both ever experience so puck flew up to kiss room on the trampoline while kissing sabrina and he slowly put his hand up her shirt taking it of he had one hand on her boobs and one on her bum later on the were both undressed and they were both hitting t of

in the morning sabrina woke up naked in pucks arms and all she said was a faint omfg she didn't want to move so she jet snuggled closer

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVVER AFTER THE END

my first fanfic so please no flames forgot to mention oneshot!


End file.
